Evan Moore
Evan Moore is Olivia Moore's brother who appears in the series iZombie. He is a recurring character that first appeared in Season 1. He is a high schooler and he was horribly injured when he was caught in the explosion of Meat Cute Charcuterie. Though his mother wanted Liv to give him her blood, she refused, as she feared it would infect him due to her being a zombie. To Eva, this unexplained refusal drove a wedge between them, and she forbade Liv from visiting Evan during his recovery. Season 1 He first appears as Olivia's younger brother in the pilot. He later gets a job with Blaine DeBeers's butcher shop Meat Cute not knowing that it's a front to harvest and sell human brains. When Evan reports for his first day of work, he gets injured in the explosion caused by Lieutenant Suzuki and is rushed to the hospital, where Liv denies giving him blood. Season 2 While not seen after the first episode, Evan is mentioned as having received a blood transfusion from a doctor with the same blood type when Liv refused. While he recovered, his relationship with his sister was strained and their mother refused to let her see him while in the hospital. Season 5 In the ninth episode, Evan visits Liv with their mother. He developed Burn scar carcinoma. Skin grafts and chemo didn't work and it was spreading to his lymph nodes. His only hope was experimental treatment in Boston. They didn't make it through the Fillmore Graves emergency exit program so they came to Renegade. Liv offered to scratch him but their mother disagreed. After introducing Evan to their father (who also encouraged the scratching idea) Liv agreed to help and promised to call her people in the morning. Relationships *[[Eva Moore|'Eva Moore']] - His mother. *[[Olivia Moore|'Olivia Moore']] - His older sister. After he was caught in the explosion at Meat Cute and Liv refused to use her blood as a transfusion (because she knew her blood would turn him into a zombie), Evan believed that she doesn't care about him. Since then the two have not had any form of contact. *'Martin Roberts' - His father. Appearances: 7/71 Season 1: 5/13 *Pilot *Liv and Let Clive *Maternity Liv *Dead Rat, Live Rat, Brown Rat, White Rat *Blaine's World Season 2: 1/19 *Grumpy Old Liv Season 5: 1/13 *The Fresh Princess Trivia *His name is a play on the words "Even More". *It was revealed in the season 1 finale that he and his sister share the same blood type. *He is loosely based on Gavin Dylan, Gwen Dylan's openly gay brother in the ''iZombie'' comics. **In a deleted scene, he comes out as gay to Liv and she comes out as a zombie to him. *His old high school was called Doc Maynard High School, the same as Liv. *It was presumed that he has moved out of Seattle before it got bordered up with a wall and was rechristened "New Seattle" since Liv hasn't disclosed what has happened to her family after the zombies became public knowledge. **However it was revealed in Season 5 Evan was still living with their mother inside the city however he had developed cancer since the last time Liv had seen him. Which forced her to smuggle Evan and their mother out of the city so he could get treatment in Boston. Gallery Evan-moore.jpg Evan Moore iZombie 0001.jpg Bf8d2fd4-aeff-4dbe-8020-3365b3b9ea00.png Nick Purcha as Evan Moore.jpg Category:Recurring Characters Category:Humans Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Appears in season 2 Category:Moore Family members Category:Male Characters Category:Appears in Season 5